His butler:Lustful
by CielFuntomhive
Summary: what happens when Sebastian realizes he desires more than just his young masters soul, but his heart as well? Read and find out! Rated M for later chps. I know there are LOTS of errors I need a beta.Cant handle DONT READ. PS TY MANDA for the help and tips
1. In the morning

It was roughly 9:30 am. Sebastian knocked softly on the door before wheeling the cart in and heading straight for the blinds "Young master, It is high time you wake up. I'm afraid I've gone and let you oversleep. " He walked over prepairing the boys tea "This mornings tea is fortnum and masons darjeeling blend sir. It was specially selected to accompany the hot cinnamon, rasin and apple oatmeal for this mornings breakfast. I could also provide toast or scones. Which dish would you care for this morning sir?" Ciel grumbled sitting up "Mhn...toast...with raspberry jam" Sebastian knodded "Very good young master." He slipped on ciels clothes before lacing his shoes "Your schedule is quite full today young master, You have dance lessons with Mrs. Bright at noon, then Latin and Violin lessons with me my lord" he smiled

Ciel scoffed "tch...I dont need dance lessons..." Sebastian tied Ciels tie in a delicate bow at his neck "Ah but you do young master...if you continue to-" Ciel rolled his eyes "Spare me the lecture...I'll go threw with it.." Sebastian grinned bowing deeply at the waist "Well then Young master,I shall await you in the dinning table" He turned leaving the room.

Several moments later Ciel was seated in the dinning room settling down to a delicious breakfast. Sebastian must have made it...if it had been bard...he would have been served smoking charcoal. Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH the sound of glass shattering filled the room, as a thick dagger was thrown threw the window at Ciel. In a whirl of motion Sebastian grabbed ciel's hand and pulled him into a spin, gracefully landing him in another chair.

Sebastian headed over to the now shattered window and peered out trying to catch a glimps of the culperate. There was nothing to be seen...but he could smell the scent of another demon. His eyes narrowed, gleamed breifly 'It would seem I do have a problem on my hands...' he sighed softly "Such a pain...now breakfast shall go to waist, and we shall have to replace the window yet again" He pinced the bridge of his nose as if feeling a headache coming on. Minutes later the other servants of the house hold had come running in having heard the sound.

Maylene's eyes widened "Are you alright young master?" The maid rambled. Finnian grinned "why of course he is! look at it! the young master hasnt even got a scratch on him! Thanks to Mister Sebastian no doubt!" the grardener smiled. Bard whistled taking a drag off his cigarette "Bloody hell...Nice work" he grinned at the butler.

Sebastian set to fixing Ciel's clothes before dusting his own off "As the butler to the phantomhive household, if I couldn't do somthing as simple as protect my young master...well then, what kind of butler would I be?~" he smirked before whirling around to gaze at the three of them his eyes hardened "Now then...if you three have time to dawdle and gawk at me and the young master...THEN GET TO WORK!" The three shivered their eyes widening as the scrambled "Clean this mess up...the last thing we need are glass shard's lying about"

"YES SIR!" they said in unison, before running off to get broom's and what not to clean up the class. Sebastian sighed "A pity to have such a fine meal go to waste...If you wish so my lord I could bring something up to your study while you work?"

Ciel nodded "that would be fine" His eyes went over to the dagger now embeded in his chair. As he looked at he noticed...a note was attached to the handle. He walked over and tore it from the knife his eyes scanning it _'I've had my eye on you for some time, little Lord Phantomhive. Take this as a warning, I'll be making my move soon'_ Ciel's eyes narrowed and he crumpled the paper tossing it "Sebastian...the letter I recived from the queen about a serial murderer? it appears im his next target. Protect me with your life until this bloody nucinse is brought to justice...**that's an ORDER**" Sebastian smirked bringing his hand over his heart falling to one knee "Yes, my lord"

Ciel grinned "Whoever he is...he's not without talent. It would seem you have your work cut out for you this time Sebastian." he grinned leaving the room. Sebastian smirked fallowing him "For someone who's life was just threatened you dont seem worried at all young master".

Ciel scoffed "Thats because I'm not. According to our contract you'll protect me no matter what, even at the cost of your own life. So why should I worry? So long as I have you near I have nothing to fear now have I?"

Sebastian grinned "Of course young master. I shall protect you with my very life...and even should this body perish..and I dissapear from this world, I shall still remain by your side until the very end...Until you are mine"

Ciel surpressed the shiver that wanted to run down his spine hearing those words. He scoffed and headed upstairs to finish some paperwork until his dance insructor arrived.

Sebastians lips upturned in his all to familiar, all to sweet grin. He had noticed Ciel's little reaction to his words. Truth be told he'd thought of it several times himself..Ciel was quite lovely after all, he had his fathers handsome looks...and his mothers lovely eyes. Perhaps since it seemed to be what they both wanted..acting on his lustful desires could turn to be something quite interesting for the both of them.


	2. In the afternoon

Several hour's of paperwork and painstaking lessons later, Ciel found himself with a small bit of free time before he had a buisness meeting. He'd settled himself into one of the large, plush chairs in front of a coazy fire down in the library. He enjoyed reading a good book when he could. Currently he found himself reading 'the tell tale heart' by Edgar Allen Poe, one of his FAVORITE authors.

Sebastian knocked softly "Young master, i've prepaird your afternoon tea~" he called from outside. "Come in" the boy replied. He didnt bother to put his book down...he was far to enthralled with it. Sebastian slipped through the door wheeling the trolly over to Ciel and lifting the silver lid off the tray.

"Today's tea is Jackson's earl gray. The tea leaves are of the finest quality my lord. Todays dessert is dark chocolate cake, with a fresh raspberry and cream filling, a sweet whipped cream icing, and a decidant raspberry drizzle~ It should compliment the flavor of the tea quite nicely my lord" He poured Ciel a cup of steaming tea setting the cup delicately on the table beside Ciel's chair. Doing the same with a slice of cake, he set the plate down beside the cup grinning as his eyes caught site of the book his young master was reading.

"Young master...do you really think it wise to read that? you always have terrible dreams after reading Poe~" he purred, his crimson eyes lighting up with mirth at teasing his master. It was quite amusing, and therefore he simply couldn't help doing so. The way the boy's eyes lit up, and his brow's furrowed in frustration was simply lovely.

Ciel scoffed " Sebastian I may be twelve but I am NOT a child...Im quit sure i'll manage. And besides...I don't have nightmares...every time.." The boy reached over taking a deep sip of his tea, a soft blush crossing his cheeks 'damn him...nightmares...Ha as if I would let a simple nightmare bother me'

Sebastian grinned "But of course my lord. Do forgive me" his gloved hand coming up to cover his grin as he coughed softly. He couldnt help find it...adorable when the young boy was flustered. Ciel pretended to ignore him and focused on the delicious cake. After finishing a bite, the tiny pink tip of his tongue flicked out to lap up a bit of icing and raspberry sauce before licking the sweet icing off the fork in a unwittingly sensual gesture.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed darkening a shade as they focused on the youth's tongue. He could hardly supress the growl that wanted to tear from his chest 'Young master...have you any idea what you're doing to me? you certainly are cruel'. He couldn't help but imagine that slick, wet, warm, little pink tongue swirling around his rock hard dick...licking at it as if it were one of the candies the boy so liked.

Ciel's brow furrowed when he looked up and caught sight of Sebastians expession "Is there something terribly interesting about me eating?" They boy smirked at having caught Sebastian with his guard down, an extremely hard thing to do on a GOOD day. It happened very rare, but when it did Ciel found it much to his liking.

Sebastian smirked "My deepest apologies my lord...I was merely, momentarily taken aback by the ungentlemanly way in which you licked your lip's" his grin widened to his usual sickeningly sweet and all to fake smile.

Ciel scoffed " oh wonderful...are you going to lecture me now? show me the...PROPER way to lick ones lips?" he joked sarcasticly. He took another bite of the cake a little of the raspberry sauce and icing still on his lips.

Sebastian smirked and strode over, his hand sliding under the boys chin, forcing him to gaze up at him "Perhaps instruction IS needed my lord..." he purred leaning down until their faced were inches apart. He leaned down, his long tongue flicking out to softly flick over the boys lips lapping up the raspberry sauce and icing, before slowly, softly tracing the lovely curve and seam of the boy's soft lips.

A startled blue eye widened in shock and something else as he pulled back quickly, before his hand flew of its own accord to deliver a swift backhand to the butler's handsome face "How DARE you! How dare you force yourself on my person!" the boys eyes flashed "You will NEVER do anything of the sort again unless ordered...is that understood? "

Sebastian's face tilted from the smack, his cheek turning a soft cherry red from the blow. His eyes darkened a shade and he bowed deep at the waist, his hand over his heart "Yes, my lord" he replied, his voice deep, silky smooth and sweet like honey. He was clinging to the boys last words...UNLESS ordered.

Ciels leg's crossed elegantly at the ankle "Sebastian...I ORDER you to...kiss me" the boy blushed yet his eyes hardening with steal reserve, as his arms crossed over his thin, lithe chest, his bright blue eye meeting crimson ones.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed a sly grin crossing his lips "Yes, my lord". He leaned down capturing the boys lips in a searing, fierce and possesive kiss as his hand slid under the boys chin again tilting his head up as he deepened the kiss.

Ciel shivered, his uncovered eye fluttering closed, his arms wrapping around Sebastians neck pulling him closer. He'd never been kissed before...and how wonderful it felt..he'd never imagne doing so with Lizzy...though she was his fiance...he saw her as little more than a friend or...little sister perhaps. This however was far different...it felt...RIGHT.

Sebastian growled softly, his tongue tracing the seam of the boys lip begging for entrance, as his hand left the boys chin to join his other, trailing down the younger males sides, his eyes gleaming as he gazed down at the boy clinging to him. How he loved the sight...it was simply delicious. The boys lips we're perfect...so supple and soft. He smirked pulling away "My my young master...you certainly enjoyed yourself...if anyone we're to see you right now...one would think you were attracted to me"

Ciel's eyes narrowed in irritation .

Sebastian smirked "I'll take my leave now and allow you to finish your book my lord" he stood pouring Ciel another cup of tea before taking his leave, his grin widening maliciously.

Ciel wasn't sure why but he felt...IRRITATED...and frustraighted to say the least. The most infurriating thing, was that he wasn't even sure why! 'How dare you leave me feeling like this...you underestimate me Sebastian...I dispise losing...least of all to YOU. I'll win this little game yet.' A smirk graced the boys lips as he slowly formulated a 'game strategey'


End file.
